The Night that Changed it All
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Based on the Sugga Sugga Episode. My Take on how things should have been between ET Please RR
1. Feelings Emerge

(Background Singing to "Sugga Sugga Sugga")  
  
"I still love him, how can he be married to Gwen when I can see it in his eyes. He wants me. He loves me too." Theresa thought to herself as she was singing with Ethan.  
  
"My god, her eyes...they're so amazing. How can I still feel the feelings I do for her. It isn't right. I am married. To Gwen." Ethan turned his head away from Theresa's gaze, and continued to sing as best he could.  
  
Before they knew it, the song was over. They bowed to the applauding audience, and then made their way off stage, where Theresa quickly went to the ladies room in hopes of cooling off the sparks flying through her body.  
  
Staring into the mirror, she looked at her image, "my God, I want Ethan so bad, and yet, it can't happen. It just can't. Why God! Why did you have to make me still love Ethan?" She scolded herself in the mirror and then slowly made her way out of the Ladies Room when she bumped into a solid chest.  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bump into...." She looked up and stopped short when she saw the most beautiful blue eyes ever... "you".  
  
Ethan gasped for breath as he stared back into her beautiful, big brown eyes, and said "yes, me." He quickly grabbed Theresa by her elbow and moved her to a secluded area of the club where they could not be detected.  
  
"What do you want, Ethan?" Theresa asked, trying to gain back her composure.  
  
"This." Was all he said before Ethan kissed Theresa with all the pent-up passion left inside him for this woman, and only this woman.  
  
"No, Ethan, we can't!" Theresa tried pulling away, "Fox...Gwen...someone will catch us..." She tried to pull away from Ethan, but he only brought her closer to him.  
  
"Theresa, it's you. You're the only woman for me. I don't want to be married to Gwen anymore. I did it only because I felt an obligation to our baby. I never stopped loving you. Please, be with me..." Ethan looked into her eyes, and knew that he would never love another woman as much as his Theresa. HIS. She was his for all eternity.  
  
"Ethan...how do I know what you're saying is true? You've lied to me before, you played me for a fool, and I can't go on living like this Ethan. I have a son to think about, I refuse to make his life any worse off than his mother's already is."  
  
"Theresa, I can see it in your eyes. You love me still. I know you like the back of my hand. You can't deny your feelings for me. You, me, little Ethan, we'll run away and become a family. Just the three of us"  
  
"Oh Ethan, do you even realize what you're saying?"  
  
"Yes, Theresa. I'm saying that I love YOU and only YOU. I want to raise Little Ethan with you, as though he was my very own. I'm divorcing Gwen. I don't want to live the rest of my life with someone who I can't give myself 100% to as much as I can with you."  
  
"Ethan, what about Fox? I mean...I'm with him..."  
  
"Theresa, forget about him! He's a CRANE, he'll use you! You'll just end up hurt by him!"  
  
"Ethan, are you forgetting that you once, as a CRANE, hurt me too?" Theresa looked at Ethan and felt like crying.  
  
"God, Theresa, I remember. I remember everyday of my life how much I hurt you. But no more! You and me, Theresa, we're supposed to be together! We love each other, you can't deny that!"  
  
Ethan then grabbed Theresa and kissed her deeply and fiercely, proving to her how much he loved her, and also how much she loved him.  
  
"Theresa....I love you..Please....run away with me."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I love you too...I never stopped. Yes, I'll go away with you. I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you.... 


	2. Facing Reality

Chapter 2—Facing Reality  
  
Ethan and Theresa quickly escaped through the back door of the nightclub, assuring each other in their minds  
  
"I know Ethan loves me. This is the right thing to do." Theresa kept repeating this to herself as she ran with Ethan.  
  
"I love this woman so much, how could I have been so stupid not to have stayed with her?" Ethan chastised himself as he kept running with Theresa.  
  
As they ran far from the club into Ethan's car, Theresa turned to him, "Wait a second, Ethan."  
  
"What, Theresa, are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. It's just that if we're serious about running away together, I need to get little Ethan, I can't go anywhere without my little boy".  
  
Ethan smiled. "Theresa, I wouldn't dream of taking you away without the little guy. We'll go get him now on our way out of Harmony."  
  
Theresa looked closely into Ethan's eyes, "are you sure this is what you want?" "I mean, are you REALLY sure you want to be with me and Little Ethan?"  
  
Ethan took a hold of Theresa's face and kissed her long and passionately. "I love you, Theresa, only you. I want to be with you, help you raise your little boy, be the man of your dreams, and your lifelong partner forever."  
  
Theresa felt a tear slip from her eye as she looked into Ethan's soul, seeing the truth of how deep his love for her ran. "Thank you God, you gave Ethan back to me." Theresa sent a quick prayer of thanks that she finally had everything she ever wanted in her life. Life was perfect for Theresa at the moment.  
  
Once they arrived at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Ethan and Theresa sent the babysitter on her way, and then quickly started packing suitcases filled with Theresa and Little Ethan's clothes. While Ethan took over the packing, Theresa went into Little Ethan's room to gather his sleeping body and bring him to Ethan's car.  
  
Staring into Little Ethan's peaceful face, Theresa thought to herself: "Oh, Little Ethan, I love you so much. I would do anything for you. Now, I'm going to give you the best daddy you could ever have. I know Ethan loves you." She let out a sigh as she felt a pair of warm hands encircle her waist  
  
"Theresa, he is so beautiful. A perfect little angel." Ethan started down into Little Ethan's face, and saw the love radiating from Theresa as she watched the two men in her life.  
  
"Yes, he is incredible, isn't he?"  
  
"Just like his mother." Ethan then kissed her cheek, "we should really get going before anyone comes back home."  
  
"You're right, let's get going."  
  
Once they got everything settled in the car, they decided to drive down the coast until they were too tired and had to stop off at a motel.  
  
While in the car, Ethan kept starting into the rearview mirror, watching Little Ethan sleep. "It's amazing how he does not look like Julian. I can't even believe that bastard is his father. Theresa has done such a terrific job raising him."  
  
Theresa watched Ethan, "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Ethan turned to her and smiled, "I'm wonderful. I was just thinking about how Little Ethan looks nothing like Julian."  
  
Theresa turned and watched her son, "yeah it is amazing. It's almost as if...." Theresa stopped short as a sudden thought came to mind.  
  
"It's almost as if what, Theresa?" Ethan asked curiously.  
  
"Well, don't think I'm crazy, but it's almost as if...well...as if he wasn't even Julian's son." Theresa stated.  
  
Ethan thought about this carefully, making sure to pay attention to the road, so as to assure the safety of the three of them in the car. "Theresa...you never slept....I mean...." Ethan stuttered trying to ask the burning question now lingering in his mind  
  
"No, Ethan. There was never anyone else but you. Only you." Theresa closed her eyes as a sudden realization came to her. "My god, could Ethan really be Little Ethan's father? If that's true, then our entire lives have been turned upside down for nothing from the start."  
  
Theresa felt Ethan's hand close around her own. "Theresa, I love you. If Little Ethan really is mine....I would be the happiest man alive. I meant what I said before at the club. I want to be with you, you and Little Ethan. We belong together, my love.  
  
Theresa turned to Ethan and smiled, "It's Fate. All we've been through, it's all Fate's plan."  
  
Ethan pulled into a 24-hour motel, and took Theresa into his arms. "It's Fate all right. Fate brought us together from the start, and fate is what brought us together now. Whatever the future holds, we have to believe that it's Fate's plan for us. I love you, Theresa, always.  
  
Theresa smiled, "and I love you, Ethan Winthrop. You and me and little Ethan, we're going to be okay.  
  
Ethan softly kissed Theresa's lips. "Yes, my love, we're going to be okay." 


	3. The truth comes out, and passion starts

Chapter 3—The truth comes out, and passion starts  
  
(Back at the Club)  
  
Gwen: (To Herself) God, it's already been 20 mintues, where the hell has Ethan gone to....(looks around) wait, I don't see that bitch Teresa either. God, Don't even tell me they're together, I'll kill her....Ethan is MY husband, she needs to keep her hands off...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Fox: (To Himself): What is taking Theresa so long? God, I hope she isn't with Ethan, that's the last thing she would need. She's gotta realize that Ethan is nothing but a scum of the earth who will use Theresa to gain a means to an end.  
  
At the hotel:  
  
Ethan is sitting with Theresa after she has put Little Ethan down for bed.  
  
Ethan: My god, Theresa, I can't believe how much time we've lost together, all because of stupidity.  
  
Theresa: No, Ethan, it wasn't stupidity. It wasn't right at the time for us to be together. Think about it, if we didn't go through all we have already, we wouldn't be in this position right now. We know we love each other, we know we're going to be together.  
  
Ethan: (Smiles as he caresses Theresa's face) That's right. I love you so much. You're the air I breathe, you make my life complete.  
  
Theresa: (Smiles) Oh Ethan, if you only knew just how much my love runs for you.  
  
Ethan: (Pulling Theresa close for a kiss) My love, I know. What we have together, it's so right.  
  
Theresa: Will you answer me something?  
  
Ethan: Anything, baby, ask me anything.  
  
Theresa: (Looks over to Little Ethan sleeping on his bed) You...you helped me get him back, didn't you? It was you all along, you never went against me...Did you?  
  
Ethan: (Caresses Theresa's cheek) Oh Theresa...yes, my love, it was me the entire time. I couldn't stand for you to be separated from Little Ethan, I was working with Woody behind everyone's back, helping him to help you win the case against Julian and Rebecca. A mother should never be separated from her child...  
  
Theresa: But Gwen and Sarah....  
  
Ethan: (Puts his finger to Theresa's lips) No, Theresa, it was not your fault. Gwen was the one that put the baby in jeopardy by leaving the hospital. While I'm not thrilled at how she found out about us, she had to find out. Kissing you on the beach is a memory forever etched in my mind. Even in LA, I couldn't deny you. I loved you then, and now I love you even more. So, no Theresa, I don't blame you for what happened. I'll always love Sarah, don't get me wrong, but Gwen and I are very much over.  
  
Theresa takes a deep breath, part relief part nervousness  
  
Theresa: Can you...I mean..can you ever forgive me for slapping you and yelling at you all those times?  
  
Ethan: (Pulls Theresa into a hug) Oh baby, you don't have to ask for my forgiveness. I know, I know how mad you were at me, with every right. Rebecca was playing you to make you think I was against you. I knew deep down in my heart that what I was doing for you to get our son back to you was going to be worth every hit or punch I got. My only goal was to reunite you with Little Ethan.  
  
Theresa: Our son....do you really think it's possible?  
  
Ethan: (Smiles) I think it is very possible that fate worked its magic and made us realize that the family we've always wanted was right in front of us this entire time. Yes, my love, I think it's very possible that little Ethan is mine. As soon as we go back to Harmony, I'll have Eve run the paternity test.  
  
Theresa: Do you even realize how much I love you?  
  
Ethan: With every fiber of my being, I know how much you love me, and I hope you realize that with all that I am, and all I will ever have, you and our son will always be my top priorities and I will forever love you.  
  
(They share a passionate kiss and proceed to go to bed and make the most passionate love two people in love with each other can ever make..)  
  
OK so what do you think??? 


	4. The Truth is out, and passions continue

(Meanwhile..Back at the Club)  
  
(Fox and Gwen run into each other)  
  
Fox: Hey, where's your dumb husband?  
  
Gwen: Fox, can it already, will you? I can't find Ethan....(looks around) Hey, where's that btch Theresa?  
  
Fox: Ladies Room.  
  
(Gwen goes to the bathroom to check and comes back)  
  
Gwen: Newsflash buddy, she's gone.  
  
Fox: WHAT?! That's impossible! I know she wouldn't leave without me we came in the same car for pete's sake!  
  
Gwen: Well, she's gone, and if I know my husband the way I do, he's gone too right after that little terror who will NOT leave him alone for a second! My god, when will that btch ever learn to leave my husband the hell alone!  
  
Fox: Hold it right there, Gwen, I know you hate Theresa, but did you ever think that maybe, JUST MAYBE, your husband was the one to find her first?  
  
Gwen: Fox, what the hell are you talking about! Ethan would never leave me for a btch like Theresa!  
  
(Argument continues...Meanwhile.......)  
  
(At the hotel)  
  
Ethan and Theresa have reconnected in the way only two people in love with each other can. Ethan is asleep, and Theresa, after checking on Little Ethan, stands outside on the veranda and wishes on a star....  
  
Theresa: Starlight..starbright...have the wish I wish tonight.....She closes her eyes and wishes that things with Ethan will work out...As she sighs softly, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.  
  
Ethan: Are you ok, my love?  
  
Theresa: Yeah baby, I'm just wishing that things will work out for us.  
  
Ethan: They will, my love. We're meant to be together. Nothing will ever tear us apart again.  
  
Theresa looks down at Ethan's hands entwined with her, and notices his wedding band.  
  
Theresa: Ethan, you're still married to Gwen. We just committed adultery...  
  
Ethan: No Theresa, You don't understand...Yes, Gwen and I are still married in the eyes of the law, but we have not been "married" since Sarah's death.  
  
Theresa: Which I'm to blame for Ethan! How can you want to be with me! I'm the biggest Btch in Harmony! I killed your baby, and now I slept with you a married man.  
  
Ethan grabs Theresa and hugs her tight as she starts to cry: Shhh baby, you are none of those harmful words. You are an amazing, loving, beautiful, honest woman. Yes, you've done some crazy things in the past, but we've all had our shares of ups and downs. You're the only woman for me, Theresa. Come tomorrow, I will be sending Gwen the divorce papers. I can't be married to her when it's been you all along. You are the one that makes my heart melt, my soul complete, you heal the pain and bring light into my life..only you baby, only you.  
  
Theresa looks back up at Ethan: I love you...I really do. I'm just so afraid....  
  
Ethan: Shh...I love you, Theresa. As long as you, me, and Little Ethan are together, nothing and no one will ever come between us.  
  
He pulls back and starts to remove his wedding band, and then holds it up for Theresa to see.  
  
Ethan: This ring symbolized the darkest moments in my life when I thought I had lost you forever. I refuse to wear it now, because my relationship with Gwen is, and has been, over for some time. You, Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, are the only woman I want to be with forever. You are the only woman I want to make love with for the rest of my life, make babies with, and live with for all eternity.  
  
Theresa looks deeply into Ethan's eyes, straight into his soul, and knows he's telling her the truth  
  
Theresa: Oh baby....I love you so much. We've been through so much joy, pain, heartache, laughter, tears, and passion. We've had our ups and downs, we've endured and prevailed. I want you to know that no matter what has happened, I never gave up on us, or never stopped loving you. It's always been you, Ethan, you have always been my knight and shining armor,  
  
(Ethan pulls Theresa into his arms and kisses her so passionately she feels like she is floating on air)  
  
Ethan: As soon as we have all this resolved, I am going to marry you, Theresa, and make you my wife the way it should have been all those years ago. If Gwen had not told me she was pregnant...I would have picked you...You were the only, and still are, the only woman in my heart....God, how I love you.  
  
Theresa: I can't be with Fox. I think I used him as a means of getting over you. I feel so bad saying that, but it's true. I mean, I care about him don't get me wrong, but it's always been you in the back of my mind, and deeply embedded in my heart. You stir feelings inside me that I never expected to feel. You make me feel alive, you make me complete. I think I realized now that no matter what happens, I would wait forever just to have the chance to be with you all over again and make our lives the way they should have been...  
  
Ethan is so caught up with emotion that he hugs Theresa to him, and kisses her so deeply, they get lost in where one begins, and where the other ends. Their love is an everlasting, undying love that no one can ever break. 


	5. The future begins

Chapter 5—The future begins (a few days later)  
  
Theresa: Ethan, we have to tell Gwen and Fox about us being together again. It's only right that we do this.  
  
Ethan: Well, baby, Gwen should be receiving the divorce papers today. While you were sleeping last night I called to the lawyer's office and had them drawn up and sent priority this morning.  
  
Theresa: (Sighs) I just hope she doesn't try anything to break us up...but knowing her, she will.  
  
Ethan: Baby, (hugs her close) there's nothing she CAN do to take me away from you. I love you, heart and soul. You, me, and our son are the only family I want to be with.  
  
Theresa: (Smiles slowly as she brings her hand to her stomach) About that family...  
  
Ethan: (Looks at Theresa's hand on her stomach) Oh my god, baby...are you saying....?  
  
Theresa: I think it's possible that over the last few days we may have created a little brother or sister for Ethan.  
  
Ethan: (Takes Theresa into his arms and kisses her passionately) All the more reason why we are destined to be together, Theresa. I love you so much. You complete me, and now I know we'll be together forever.....  
  
(Meanwhile, back in Harmony..)  
  
(Gwen has answered the door to the postman)  
  
Gwen: Yes?  
  
Postman: I have a delivery for Gwen Winthrop.  
  
Gwen: Yes, that's me, I'll sign.  
  
(She proceeds to the Kitchen)  
  
Gwen: A lawyer's office? What is going on?  
  
(Opens the envelope and sees the divorce papers)  
  
Gwen: I knew it! That jerk is leaving me for the little tacosita. How dare he! My god, why did I even bother with a man like him! I deserve so much better! Fox...now THERE'S a real man for me!  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Gwen: Hello?  
  
Fox: Hi.  
  
Gwen: Wow I was just thinking about you.  
  
Fox: All the pretty women do, it's their nature to think of a stud like me.  
  
Gwen: Ok, back to reality please!  
  
Fox: Sorry, sorry, what's up?  
  
Gwen: You are not going to believe this, that bastard Ethan is divorcing me!  
  
Fox: Oh come on, Gwen, you and I both knew this would happen since Theresa and Ethan ran away together. Theresa just called me a few minutes ago telling me its over. Face it, Gwen, we're never going to get them back.  
  
Gwen: You know, about that...  
  
Fox: What, what's going on in your mind?  
  
Gwen: Well, I realized how much Ethan and I truly had nothing in common. It's always been a setup by our parents to be together...what if...well what if you and I got together?  
  
Fox: Are you kidding me?  
  
Gwen: No, of course not. I'm being serious.  
  
Fox: Hmm...date you....well, you are pretty hot...  
  
Gwen: Thanks, I think you're damn fine too.  
  
Fox: Well, we can always give it a go...I'm game if you are  
  
Gwen: Checkmate!  
  
(Back at the Hotel, Little Ethan is asleep as his parents watch over him)  
  
Theresa: I feel like pinching myself, this all seems to good to be true.  
  
Ethan: Well, my love, it is very true. We are together forever, we have this beautiful boy, and another baby on the way. Gwen and Fox can't do anything to us, and are in fact, together themselves. (In his best imitation voice) It's just you and me against the world, kiddo.  
  
Theresa: (Turns around and kisses Ethan) Like I've told you, it's fate baby. Fate brought us together, fate is letting us finally be with each other for all Eternity.  
  
Ethan: (Kisses Theresa passionately) You made me believe in fate. And now, I believe in you and me together forever. We've overcome so much, and now our future, both the one growing inside of you, and the rest of our life, will be filled with so much happiness, love and laughter. Are you ready to take that ride with me?  
  
Theresa: For all of my life, Ethan. I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you.  
  
Ethan: I love you, Theresa-soon-to-be Winthrop.  
  
Theresa: and I love you, Ethan Winthrop.  
  
(They Kiss Passionately)  
  
Please RR 


	6. Mending old wounds and begining the futu...

(At the Airport)  
  
Theresa: I'm almost afraid to go back home to Harmony, Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Theresa, listen to me. I love you. As soon as the divorce is final from Gwen, I'm going to marry you...the woman I should have married all this time.  
  
Theresa: Is this really what you want Ethan, to be with me?  
  
Ethan: Absolutely, my love. I love you heart, mind, body and soul. You, Little Ethan, and the baby you're carrying mean everything to me. I want to be with you and only you.  
  
(They kiss passionately)  
  
(Once in Harmony, Theresa and Ethan first stop at the Bennett Household....sidenote: Ivy and Sam are married)  
  
Ivy: Oh, darling, it's so good to have you home! Wait..what is SHE still doing with you?  
  
Ethan: Mother, don't even start. I realized that night at the club that I love Theresa with everything I am. We are going to find out if Little Ethan is my son or not, and if he is, I'll be 10 times the happiest man ever, and not only that, but Theresa and I are going to be married as soon as possible before our baby is born.  
  
Ivy: Our baby—what are you talking about?  
  
Theresa: We think I'm a week pregnant, if not a little more, Mrs. Bennett.  
  
Ivy: (Stops for a moment) What about Gwen, Ethan? You're married to her..  
  
Ethan: Actually, Mother, I'm not anymore. I filed for divorce from Gwen after I left Harmony, and according to my secretary at the law firm, the divorce has been finalized.  
  
Ivy: Wow. Ethan, may I have a moment with you?  
  
(They go to a separate room)  
  
Ivy: Are you sure you want to be with Theresa, I mean she has lied to you so many times?  
  
Ethan: Mother, it's fate. I'm supposed to be with Theresa. I love her with my whole being, it's hard to explain...

Ivy: What about Gwen, Ethan? You married her...  
  
Ethan: Yes, Mother, I did, but I was never happy with her. I loved her yes, but not in the way she deserved to be loved. The love I have for Theresa exceeds my feelings for anyone else...surely, you must know how that feels?  
  
Ivy: (Smiles) Yes, son, I know exactly how you feel. I felt and still feel the same way about your father.  
  
Ethan: Then, please Mother, forgive Theresa, let me be happy with her and our son.  
  
Ivy: Your son?  
  
Ethan: We think it's possible that Little Ethan is really mine, and not Julian's.  
  
Ivy: Boy, this day is just full of surprises. How do you feel about that?  
  
Ethan: I love that little boy as if he were my own. If the DNA test shows that he IS my son, I'll be the happiest man alive.  
  
Ivy: (Smiles) Well, seeing how happy you are, I will do this one thing for you and forgive Theresa, and accept her as my daughter-in-law.  
  
(Back in the Kitchen—Theresa is pacing back and forth)  
  
Theresa: (To Herself) God, please, I know I haven't been the greatest person the last few years, but I'm begging you, please let Ethan and I have that chance we deserve. I love him so much, I love our children so much. I couldn't stand it if I lost him.  
  
(Theresa feels a pair of arms wrap around her)  
  
Ethan: Well, it's a good thing that you will never loose me.  
  
Theresa: (Turns around in Ethan's arms) How did it go with your mother?  
  
Ethan: See for yourself...(He turns around and Ivy is standing behind Ethan with a smile on her face)  
  
Ivy: Now, Theresa, I know we've had our good and bad moments. But I also know how much Ethan loves you. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would love to welcome you back into the family.  
  
(The two women hug)  
  
Ivy: (whispers in Theresa's ear) Make him happy, Theresa. Never loose sight of your love for each other.  
  
Theresa: I promise, Mrs. Bennett, I will love Ethan and make him the happiest man ever.  
  
Ivy: Please, call me Ivy or Mother, since you are afterall, a part of the family now.  
  
(They all smile)  
  
In Future chapters  
  
Will Gwen/Rebecca let Ethan and Theresa finally be together?  
  
Is Little Ethan really Ethan's biological child?  
  
Please RR


	7. The past, the present, and the future

Once Theresa and Ethan left the Bennett household, they went back to Ethan's apartment to begin living their lives together. While Ethan went to get Theresa's things from Pilar's house, Theresa began to look around the apartment she was now calling her home, when she spotted a note on the kitchen table:  
  
"Ethan, I still can't believe that you chose that Tacosita over what we had. How could you, Ethan? But you know what, I don't care about you anymore, now Fox...HE'S a real man, and I am so glad that now I can be with him the way it should have been. I hope Theresa breaks your heart, then you can learn what a loveless marriage is all about! –Gwen"  
  
"My god, will this woman ever be out of our lives?" Theresa thought to herself as she approached the window to watch the sun set and reflect on what has become of her life.  
  
Theresa starts to cry softly, praying that Ethan does love her as much as he has proclaimed, when she feels his arms wrap around her.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong, why are you crying?"  
  
She turns in his arms and stares into his blue eyes, "Oh baby, Gwen was here. She left a note saying that she couldn't believe you chose to be with me, and how she hopes I break your heart so that you can learn what a loveless marriage is all about..oh Ethan, I don't want to break your heart....I love you so much...and yet all the times we were together, it was just pain and suffering...I can't put you, or the children we have, through all this. It's not fair!"  
  
Ethan takes Theresa into his arms and soothes her: "Baby...shhh..don't cry. I love you so much, you are my life, my dream come true. You, me, Little Ethan, and our baby are my family. I don't want Gwen. I want you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Only you. And I'm going to prove it.  
  
Theresa looks up at Ethan, "what do you mean?"  
  
Ethan smiles and kisses the tip of Theresa's nose, "Wait right here, and I'll show you." Ethan disappears into his bedroom and then comes out holding something behind his back.  
  
Theresa smiles as she watches the man she loves, "whatcha got behind your back?"  
  
Before she can take her next breath, Theresa becomes stunned as she watches Ethan get down on one knee and holds out a sparkling 3 carat heart shaped diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Ethan..." Theresa begins but is quieted by Ethan's voice.  
  
"Theresa, my love for you is like this ring I have for you. While there is always a beginning, there is never an end for it. My love for you runs so deep, that the thought of spending my life without you means nothing to me. I love you, our Little Ethan, and our unborn baby so much the joy I feel is indescribable. I want you to become my wife, my life-long partner, my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children, and above all, I want you to become one with me. Will you marry me, Theresa, will you make me the happiest man ever?"  
  
Theresa feels the tears of happiness come down her face as she looks at the man she has loved for so long, "Oh Ethan, yes yes yes! I will marry you!"  
  
Ethan places the ring on Theresa's finger and then takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.  
  
"I love you, Theresa."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan."  
  
Coming up:  
  
The DNA test is done, What will the results be, and can Ethan and Theresa face them together?  
  
Also, is Gwen REALLY over Ethan? Or does she have a last minute scheme to bring him back to her? Also, is Fox ready to just let Theresa go?  
  
Please RR 


	8. A bump in the Road of Love

Gwen is reading the morning paper, when she comes across the wedding announcement of Theresa and Ethan. "Ugh, there is NO way I will let that tacosita win in the end! I want her to be as miserable in her life, as she has made mine out to be! There has got to be a way to stop the wedding!  
  
As Gwen is devising a plan, Fox phones her. "Hey, can you believe that Ethan and Theresa are getting married today?" he asks.  
  
"Don't remind me. I was just reading the announcement in the paper this morning. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up yet! There's gotta be something we can do to stop this wedding from happening!"  
  
"I'm with you. While I don't want Theresa anymore, I don't want them to be this happily married couple that will just gloat their victory!"  
  
"Oh, Fox, I knew you had a brain! You and I are in total agreement! We have to stop this wedding today!"  
  
(Meanwhile...at the church)  
  
Theresa is staring out the window of the bridal room, praying that everything will go off without a hitch. "Dear God, please keep Gwen and Fox away from the Church. I love and want to be with Ethan so much, that I don't want anything to go wrong."  
  
(A few hours later...the wedding has begun...)  
  
"If there be any such person who objects to the union of Ethan Samuel Winthrop and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, speak now or forever hold your peace." As Father Lonigan states this, the doors to the church open to an angered Gwen charging down the aisle with a tabloid in her hand.  
  
"Hey Ethan, this tramp you call your fiancé is nothing but a two-faced, lying witch! She is the one responsible for sending out the letter to the tabloid about your paternity! She has been lying to you forever!"  
  
"Gwen, that is old news already, I know Theresa isn't responsible for the tabloid reporting the truth!" Ethan stated as he protected his future wife in his arms.  
  
"Oh, get over it, Ethan, of course she is!" Gwen attempted to make Ethan see the "truth" when suddenly, a voice stopped them.  
  
"Actually, Gwen, you're lying."  
  
The crowd in the church turned to see Fox coming down the aisle and stopping in front of the couple.  
  
"Fox, what the heck is going on, what are you talking about?" Ethan asked, getting exasperated with this whole situation.  
  
"Well, dear brother, it may be of interest to you to know that Gwen and Rebecca are the ones that sent out the tabloid information about your paternity, NOT Theresa!"  
  
"Fox, how do you know this?" Theresa asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I did a little research, and played Gwen for a fool to think that I was going along with her plan to break the two of you up. Anyway, my research showed that the day of your original wedding, Rebecca used a voice distorter that morning to call the tabloids and report the truth."  
  
"That is preposterous, Fox!" Gwen and Rebecca exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Oh, really? Why don't you go and check the video footage from security at the Crane Estate? I'm sure you'd be THRILLED to see what really is going on!"  
  
"Fox, how could you? I thought you wanted this tacosita back in your life! You were going to help me!" Gwen screamed in hysterics.  
  
"Well, Gwen, hate to burst your bubble you live in, but I realized just how much Ethan and Theresa longed for each other. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see the sparks that fly between them by just one look."  
  
"Are you calling me an idiot?" Gwen said surprisingly.  
  
"Hey, if the shoe fits..." Everyone in the congregation smirked, as Gwen looked around and then ran out of the church in a fit of rage and embarrassment.  
  
"Well, everyone, show is over. Ethan, Theresa, I do hope for your forgiveness, and I hope that you and your children will live a long and happy life."  
  
"Thank you, Fox." Ethan and Theresa said together.  
  
"Well, now that all that drama is over with...let's continue" Father Longigan brought the congregation back together as he finished the wedding of Ethan and Theresa.  
  
"After the exchange of vows and rings, it is my honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. Ethan, you may kiss your wife."  
  
"Oh, with pleasure!" Ethan stated as he took Theresa into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
"We did it, Ethan!" Theresa exclaimed after their kiss.  
  
"Yes, my love. We prevailed, and now we can truly begin our lives together with you, me, and our babies."  
  
"I love you, Ethan Winthrop."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa Winthrop".  
  
Coming up:  
  
The DNA test results are in!  
  
A new addition comes to the Winthrops!  
  
Also, Theresa and Ethan take the time to reflect on their love  
  
Please RR 


	9. The Future Looks Brighter

(Author's Note: The setting for this chapter of the story is the Hospital, where Ethan and Theresa will finally know the truth)  
  
Theresa is pacing back and forth after the DNA tests have been done on her, Ethan, and her son. "God, please let Ethan be my little boy's father. This would just make our family even more complete than it already is".  
  
While Theresa was praying, Ethan was also saying a few words, "God, I know you must hate me for leaving Gwen and going with a divorce, but Theresa...Theresa is the love of my life. I couldn't live the rest of my life if I didn't have Theresa in it. But, God, please let little Ethan be my flesh and blood. I love that little boy so much, it's unbelievable."  
  
Suddenly, Dr. Eve Russell came through the doors and looked at the Winthrops.  
  
"Well, Dr. Russell, what are the results?" Theresa asked nervously, as she held onto Ethan's hand.  
  
Dr. Russell takes a deep breath, looks at the married couple and announces, "Ethan, we are 100% certain, without any hesitation, that little Ethan is your biological son".  
  
Theresa and Ethan take a huge sigh of relief and kiss each other passionately.  
  
"Oh my God, Dr. Russell, thank you so much!" Ethan gives her a hug, and is visibly happy. "Little Ethan come here!" He takes little Ethan into his arms and announces, "hey little guy, I know this may be hard to understand, but I'm your daddy!"  
  
"We're a family?" Little Ethan asks.  
  
"Yes, honey, you me and daddy and your sister or brother growing in mommy's tummy are all a family" Theresa says as she hugs her two men close to her.  
  
"Thank you, God." Ethan whispers as he looks into Theresa's eyes and knows that their future is truly just beginning.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Theresa asks Ethan.  
  
"No, my love, I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be. I believe you that you were using protection when we first made love on the beach, but maybe you just weren't on it for long enough. You have given me these two precious angels, and no matter what we have been through in the past, this is all worthwhile now.  
  
They kiss passionately as Little Ethan giggles watching his parents.  
  
"I love you, Mommy and Daddy" Little Ethan says.  
  
Theresa watches her husband beam with happiness at being called "daddy" "Oh, sport, we love you too" Ethan says as he and Theresa lean in for a brief kiss.  
  
"Come on, my two men, let's call Mama and Ivy and tell them the news"  
  
Theresa and Ethan leave with their son to their home, where Theresa phones her mother, and mother-in-law to deliver the wonderful news. Soon after leaving the hospital, Ethan and Theresa go home with their son to celebrate.  
  
(At the Winthrop house—Ethan and Theresa are in the nursery)  
  
"Mama and Ivy sounded so happy on the phone didn't they, Ethan?" Theresa asked excitedly as she put the finishing touches on the nursery.  
  
"They sure did, baby. They have one grandchild from us, and pretty soon, they'll have two." He wraps his arms around Theresa, and feels the baby kick.  
  
"What do you think this baby will be, Ethan? A boy or girl?" Theresa asked as she held her husband's hands to her burgeoning belly.  
  
"Well, I have this intuition..." Ethan started.  
  
Theresa laughed, "well, this IS Harmony, everyone has an intuition lately". They both laugh as Ethan continues...  
  
"Well, I think this child will be the little girl we both always wanted. She'll have your sense for trouble, and my great looks".  
  
Theresa laughs, "MY sense of trouble?"  
  
"Well, the good trouble, the kind that gets you to never give up your dreams, and to fight for what you want."  
  
"Well, baby, I have what I want already, so that must be saying something!"  
  
"Yes, my love, we BOTH have what we want. I have you, our son, and now our future baby. Life couldn't be any better. I can honestly say that I am the happiest man ever" Ethan stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"I seriously don't think I could ask for anything more of my life at the moment" Theresa stated as she hugged her husband close.  
  
"How about this..." Ethan takes Theresa into his arms and kisses her passionately.  
  
"Well, that does always help" Theresa laughs as she hugs Ethan close.  
  
"We have been through hell and back, my love, and now look at us! We're so happy together, nothing or no one can come between us." Ethan said as he stared deeply into his wife's deep brown eyes.  
  
"I love you so much, Ethan."  
  
"And I adore you, Theresa. You make my heart complete." They kiss passionately, each remembering this special moment between them.  
  
Coming up:  
  
A New Winthrop Arrives!  
  
And to conclude this story....Ethan and Theresa reflect on everything from the past to the present.  
  
Please RR 


	10. A New Arrival

(In the middle of the Night)  
  
Theresa is turning in bed, when she feels her water breaking...she then attempts to get Ethan to wake up. "Ethan, Ethan, my water broke!" Theresa states excitedly.  
  
Ethan jumps out of bed and throws on his clothes, "don't move baby, I'll get everything ready, just take some deep breaths and we'll be on our way."  
  
Theresa laughs as she watches Ethan go crazy trying to pack things into a bag. "Baby, I already have a suitcase ready!" Theresa states as she's laughing.  
  
"Huh? When did you pack?" Ethan stops suddenly and looks at his wife.  
  
"It's called being a prepared parent." Theresa states as she slowly gets dressed and heads to the phone to call Whitney to come watch Little Ethan.  
  
"Women, will never understand them!" Ethan exclaims as he walks to the car to get it started.  
  
(At the Hospital)  
  
Theresa has been pushing for the last hour...  
  
"Come on baby, just focus. Think of our baby that will be born shortly. I love you so much, you have made me the happiest man ever." Ethan proclaims as he dabs his wife's forehead with a clean towel.  
  
"Oh, shut up already, will you! It's because of you that I'm in this position and I...OWWWW!!!"  
  
"It's almost time to push, Theresa, just keep breathing" Dr. Russell encourages her as she scrubs.  
  
"Come on baby, breathe, breathe! You can do this, Theresa!!" Ethan feels Theresa grip tighter onto his fingers.  
  
"This is the LAST time I'm doing this, Ethan! This hurts way too much!!" Theresa screams as Dr. Russell gives her the best news she could ever hear.  
  
"Ok, Theresa, let's get this baby. Start pushing...1...2...3..4..."  
  
"5...6..7..." Ethan is counting along with Dr. Russell as Theresa pushes with all her might for her baby to come.  
  
"Theresa, look down and see your baby!" Dr. Russell exclaims as Theresa watches in amazement as the baby comes."  
  
"Oh. My. God. What is it?" Theresa asks excitedly.  
  
"Ethan, care to tell her?" Dr. Russell asks as she lets Ethan cut the cord.  
  
"Theresa...we have our daughter. A beautiful daughter." Ethan exclaims as he kisses Theresa passionately.  
  
"We did it, Ethan! We have our family!" Theresa states excitedly.  
  
After a few minutes, the nurse places the new baby into Theresa's waiting arms, and mother and father dote over her.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, thank you. She is so beautiful. She looks just like her big brother."  
  
"I love you, Ethan. Thank you for giving me two miracles." They kiss passionately.  
  
"I've been thinking of names.." Ethan started as his wife laughed.  
  
"That's the lawyer in you, always prepared." Theresa states. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking of...Mikaela Pilar Winthrop".  
  
"Oh, Ethan, it's perfect. She's perfect. Mikaela. I love it"  
  
"And I love you, Theresa Winthrop. Mind, body, heart and soul, I love you."  
  
They share another kiss as the family bonds together.  
  
Coming up: Ethan and Theresa reflect on their love  
  
Please RR 


	11. Reflections of Love

(Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I definitely got some great ideas, and had a great time producing this story. Now if it only would come true LOL..ok anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter..It is set in the future, with Little Ethan finally getting a nickname of E, and is 10 years old, Mikaela is 5 years old..ENJOY ()  
  
(Five years later)  
  
Setting: Ethan and Theresa are sitting in their backyard, watching the interaction between their children  
  
"It's amazing, you know." Theresa stated  
  
"Well, I know you're amazing." Ethan teased as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"No, silly! I mean our life is amazing! I mean who knew that after 5 years of marriage, we would be this happy?"  
  
"You're right. We have our two beautiful children, a beautiful house, great jobs, amazing families that love and care about us, what more could we want?" Ethan said as he kissed his wife passionately.  
  
"Aww, mom and dad, can you PLEASE stop kissing each other all the time?" E stated as he walked up holding his sister in his arms.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy are cute!" Mikaela stated, making her parents laugh.  
  
"No, you both are the cute ones!" Theresa said as she tickled her daughter.  
  
As Ethan held his son on his lap, he looked over at Theresa and mouthed, "I love you".  
  
Theresa smiled as she stated, "And I love you."  
  
Later that night, as the children were asleep, their parents watched over them.  
  
"You know, a little fate goes a long way" Theresa whispered to her husband.  
  
"As much as it pains me to admit you're right, well you are right." Ethan laughed as Theresa socked his stomach playfully.  
  
"Are you happy, Ethan?"  
  
"My love, I couldn't be any happier. You and our children mean the world to me, I am so happy with you, and I know our lives are so enriched with love and happiness, and even through the good and bad times, we're always going to be together."  
  
"It's amazing how one night truly changes everything" Theresa said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, my love, it is." Ethan stated as he kissed Theresa so deeply and passionately. "I love you, my Theresa."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan Winthrop. Forever and Always."  
  
Their love has overcome obstacles, and now the future looks brighter than ever. And it's all due to love. It's true what the saying says, "Love Conquers All". 


End file.
